


Primera reunión de lectura: Turrones y jaulas

by bkokocha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle extraña las pláticas tras la hora del té con Rumplestiltskin en el Castillo Oscuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primera reunión de lectura: Turrones y jaulas

Belle se encontraba sentada sobre su diván de la sala principal, haciendo un remendado que había olvidado por semanas gracias a la vasta biblioteca de Rumplestiltskin, cuando un presentimiento le hizo levantar mirada. A travéz de la ventana, vio cruzar por la reja principal el carruaje escarlata tirado de los cuatro caballos negros, anunciando la llegada del amo del Castillo Oscuro.

No era difícil adivinar el estado de ánimo de Rumplestiltskin cuando aparecía por la puerta principal tras uno de sus viajes de dos o tres días. Belle conocía perfectamente esa aura extraña que emanaba de él, literalmente, en corrientes de viento helado que le hacían cosquillas en la nuca y que marchitaba las flores a su paso. Rumplestiltskin, por otro lado,  miraba la devastación tras de sí como un recordatorio de su condición inhumana.

 Era común que al llegar a casa, se mantuviera encerrado en el laboratorio de su torre por un tiempo calmando su mal humor. Tras unos días de silencio absoluto, simplemente salía de su encierro como el “extravagante Rumplestiltskin”.

Para este momento, pasadas las primeras semanas de la primavera, Belle lo conocía tan bien como al Castillo y le dejaba tener su modo, aún en su desacuerdo frente a lo que ella consideraba, una rabieta mal llevada.

Cuando escuchó el chirrido de los goznes de las puertas y el consiguiente azote de la misma al cerrarse, ella se alegró de inmediato. La compañía tan escasa siempre se extrañaba, pero eran más bien las pláticas acerca del mundo y los debates acerca de los libros que habían leído, lo que le permitía a Belle anhelar su presencia.

A pesar de su emoción, Belle no salió a recibirlo. Rumplestiltskin se comportaba de manera desagradable, grosera, apenas llegaba a casa, o al menos lo intentaba. Un tiempo después Belle entendió que lo que él realmente detestaba, era que  _ella lo viera_  en este estado “inhumano”.

Belle de inmediato se acomodó de nuevo en su sillón y continuó su remendado, en espera de su saludo silencioso. No pasó mucho cuando la puerta del salón se abrió apenas y tras unos instantes se volvió a cerrar. Escuchó sus pisadas alejarse por las escaleras hasta su torre.

Belle se acostó a dormir ese día con más ánimo. Mientras se acomodaba el cabello en trenzas, corregía con una pluma de ganso una lista de argumentos escritos en papel de lino acerca de la utilización de esclavos y la ventaja de un sistema igualitario, para rebatirle a Rumplestiltskin en la próxima ocasión que la hora del té ameritara una discusión. Claro está, apenas éste se dignara a salier de su “mazmorra”. Esperando que fuera pronto, guardó la lista en su cajón y empujando con los pies las sábanas se acomodó sobre la cama. Sentía en la piel cosquillas y la excitación de lo que sería, estaba segura, un triunfo de sus bien pensadas razones en una de sus largas y múltiples discusiones.

Al siguiente día, apenas y pudo levantarse para el desayuno. Él no comía durante estos días de encierro. Aún así, ella se encargaba de mantener la mesa lista y la comida caliente, por si cambiaba de opinión de repente. Frente a la puerta que conducía a las escaleras del laboratorio, colocaba el té de las seis en una pequeña bandeja con algunas galletas dulces y alguna nota escrita en un pequeño papel, acerca de cómo iban las cosas en el castillo o alguna necesidad urgente:

_“Los manzanos del patio trasero florecieron. Llenan de un olor delicioso el pasillo y mi cabello cuando salgo de paseo por las tardes. Cuando salga haré un pastel de manzana”_

El primer día del encierro, ella levantó la bandeja con los bocadillos intactos y para su sorpresa, encontró una nota en respuesta escrita en un fino lienzo, con la complicada letra manuscrita de Rumplestiltskin en tinta dorada y brillante.

“No comas ninguna manzana de esos árboles”

Apenas la leyó, ella se rió para sí y guardó la nota en la bolsa de su falda, que colocó luego en su cajón como un recordatorio para preguntar más tarde las razones de su prohibición. Esa noche Belle tomó su pluma y escribió:

_“Creo que tenemos una familia de ratones de visita. He visto a la madre o padre y a los pequeños andando por la sala de trofeos que está cercana a la sala de baile; pero no he encontrado su escondite. Si los ve, no los mate. Ya he puesto trampas para liberarlos en el patio”_

Esta vez, cuando fue a recoger la bandeja, los bocadillos seguían intactos, pero la nota en respuesta fue  más larga:

“ _¿No matarlos? ¿Planeas entonces hacer un circo de ratones en el patio?, ¿O intentar matar a tu jefe con la peste negra? Ya los envié al bosque. Turrones.”_

De nuevo con una sonrisa, ella guardó la nota entre sus ropas.

Antes de dormir, Belle recorrió con el dedo las letras doradas, mientras pensaba en qué hacer. Aparentemente Rumplestiltskin no estaba de tan mal humor y la realidad era que a este punto, a ella ya no le eran ya impresionantes los resultados de sus cualidades mágicas. Bastaría con cambiar diariamente las flores del jarrón y evitar quizás salir al jardín por un tiempo. Mirando de nuevo su lista en el cajón, suspiró. Aprovechando el buen humor de su amo, tomó una hoja de papel y comenzó a escribir.

_“Durante los días en los que estuvo usted de viaje, preparé una serie de argumentos que me gustaría discutir, acerca del tema que dejamos pendiente cuando usted partió de viaje. Me gustaría tener la oportunidad de compartir opiniones. Si lo desea, le espero mañana a la hora del té frente a la chimenea de la sala principal. Le prometo que habrá turrones de todas las clases que yo encuentre en la alacena.”_

En pijamas, tomó uno de los candelabros y caminó hasta la puerta de la torre, donde tras un momento de duda, golpeó la puerta tres veces. Al no obtener respuesta, dobló la hoja de papel por la mitad y la pasó al otro lado por la abertura debajo de la puerta. De inmediato vio una sombra acercarse y con ella el sonido del papel abrirse. Belle esperó un momento frente a la puerta, ansiosa de alguna respuesta, pero sólo escuchó pasos alejarse en la loza.

 Mientras caminaba de regreso a su habitación, Belle sintió su corazón latir como si hubiera corrido una carrera y una especie de calor recorrerle las mejillas.

Al otro día, su nerviosismo no había disminuido y miraba constantemente el reloj en espera de la hora acordada. Como había prometido, revisó cada uno de los frascos  y jarrones de la alacena, donde encontró una variedad considerable de turrones dulces y galletas de mantequilla, que colocó como un extra en la bandeja. Por si las dudas, ella se encargo de eliminar todos los jarrones de flores que adornaban el camino,  por si la vista le generaba alguna duda en su trayecto hacia la sala.

Incapaz de controlar ni comprender su corazón acelerado, Belle revisó los libros que adornaban el librero de la sala, reacomodo algunas de las antigüedades del estante, repaso una y otra vez la pequeña hoja que había preparado por si olvidaba algún punto, reacomodó las cortinas y miró al reloj por doceava vez para notar que las manecillas apenas se habían movido una cuarta.

La tentación de asomarse al pasillo era mucha, así que se concentró en mantener el fuego alto y los cojines del sillón agradable. Uno tras otro, miró los troncos consumirse bajo el fuego, y cuando el reloj marcó las siete, suspiró para sí mientras caminaba de nuevo a la cocina para recalentar el agua de la tetera.

Con las lágrimas asomándose por las pestañas, Belle subió las escaleras hasta la torre. Frente a la puerta del laboratorio encontró un libro con forro de cuero de buey con letras de hoja de oro, con el título “De la esclavitud y la libertad del hombre” junto a una pequeña nota de Rumplestiltskin.

_“Para la colección”._

Corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, Belle regresó a su habitación. Tomando en mano lienzo y pluma, escribió a prisa, con una manuscrita torpe y nerviosa. De nuevo regresó a la puerta del laboratorio y tocó tres veces pasando por debajo la pequeña nota.

Sin esperar respuesta regresó a su habitación y se metió bajó la cama con el libro abrazado al pecho, sorprendida de su descaro repentino. Apenas y pudo conciliar el sueño. La mañana llegó lenta, más el día pasó rápido, entretenida en revisar la poda de los jardines, servir la comida, limpiar completamente uno de los salones de trofeos y pulir las ollas. Belle se llenó de actividades hasta la tarde, intentando no pensar mucho en lo ocurrido, hasta que el reloj cucú de la cocina, le  avisó toscamente que era momento de prepararse para la hora del té.

De nuevo lleno la bandeja de turrones, galletas, miel, y la más fresca de las combinaciones de té de menta. La colocó sobre la mesa principal, junto al libro de cubierta de piel y letras doradas. Para entonces el ánimo de Belle se describía en pequeñas olas de enojo, tristeza, ansiedad y pequeñas dosis de desconcierto, junto a unos ojos pesados consecuencia de la mala noche y el trabajo duro.

Decidida a no alimentar la molestia que sentía en el pecho, extendió una fortaleza sobre la alfombra de piel de oso frente al fuego, y acomodó los cojines de plumas del diván para recostarse a leer  _su_  libro. Estaba decidida que a si esta sería otra espera en vano de su jefe necio, al menos lo emplearía en hacer algo productivo y no en dar vueltas por el salón en su ansiedad por verle…No es que fuera importante verlo, menos escucharlo hablar con sus juegos de palabras extraños, que en más de una ocasión le habían dado la vuelta a uno de sus mejores argumentos…aunque por supuesto que deseaba verlo, para hablar del tema pendiente si es que él no deseaba leer el libro. Pero verlo no era lo importante.  

A Belle se le cerraron los ojos, pensando en ello.

Cuando los goznes de la puerta anunciaron la puerta abrirse, Rumplestiltskin se quedó un momento sin entrar, pensando en lo ridículo que debería verse esa duda repentina una vez tras la puerta. Cuando por fin lo hizo, atravesó la sala con su caminar confiado para encontrar a su bella sirvienta, acomodada entre cojines de plumas.

Quizás era una señal para regresar a su encierro.

Pero al mirarla tan inocentemente dormida en espera de una “Bestia”, Rumplestiltskin se sintió incapaz de correr para escapar de la tentación de mirarla dormir, de reojo. Tomando de la mesa un par de turrones, se sentó en el sillón para fingir ver los troncos consumirse frente al fuego, y mientras mascaba discretamente, de su pecho sacó un pañuelo de seda roja, donde envuelto se encontraba la nota que Belle había colado bajo la puerta la noche anterior:

 “Sé que te preocupa que yo pueda pensar mal de tu condición. Pero lo único que sé de ti, es que eres amable, inteligente y digno conmigo y lo que sucede en el castillo ya no me es extraño ni mucho menos alarmante, por que el dueño me lo ha mostrado con paciencia y de manera fascinante. Eso es lo único que sé y creo de ti. Me gustaría discutir el contenido del libro en la sala a hora del té. Si lo deseas. Yo lo deseo.”

-          ¿Ni siquiera pensabas despertarme? – La voz empolvada de la joven, le hizo dar a Rumplestiltskin un salto que logró disimular.

-          Mi anfitriona se ha quedado dormida, aún cuando he llegado al tiempo acordado. – le respondió él con su tono sarcástico, fingiendo indignación al encontrarla en el piso.

-          No pude dormir ayer pensando en tí…si vendrías.

Rumplestiltskin cambio dec color al atragantarse con un turrón, lo cual terminó por despertar a Belle del ensueño, mientras él le decía a señas, que se encontraba bien. Fantástico para ser sinceros.

Con un pase de su mano, él libro de cubierta dorada perdido entre las almohadas, apareció en sus manos, al  ofrecerlo a Belle, esta le dio su más dulce sonrisa, mientras con un golpecito le señaló un cojín del piso, mientras ella se arrimaba un poco para hacer espacio.

Sentados frente al fuego, Rumplestiltskin y Belle tuvieron la primera “reunión” de lectura frente al fuego, que sucedía cada vez que él regresaba de sus viajes con gruesos libros nuevos, precedida de discusiones con té y turrones.


End file.
